Blank Heart (Being Rewritten)
by Bakarina
Summary: Shut-in Rein lives with her cousin Rini as she was kicked out of her own home by her own family, but she doesn't seem to mind. She spent her days happily living with her cousin until a mysterious boy appears in her bed one day. He says he has no memories so shut-in Rein finally goes outside to help mystery boy Eclipse regain his memories. RxS/E
1. Encounter

A/N: Here's the first chapter of Blank Heart as it was voted on! Thank you for taking your time to read this, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH.

*.*.*.*

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **Encounter**_

*.*.*.*

"Hm…morning already?" The sunlight slipped through the crack in Rein's curtains and hit her eyes.

' _Ah…but I don't wanna get up yet. It's not like I have anywhere to go anyways so I'll stay here a little longer. Besides, it's warmer than usual today, perfect temperature for sleeping...'_ Rein closed her eyes and turned to her other side.

That was when she heard someone breathing gently beside her. She opened her eyes to see a boy with messy purple hair sleeping beside her.

"That explains the warmth…wait…Aaaaahhh!" Rein screamed and sat up. The boy beside her began to stir in his sleep and eventually opened his blue eyes.

"Why are you yelling?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"B-because you're in my bed and I don't remember you being there when I went to sleep last night…" Rein replied.

"Oh…hm…I don't remember getting here either…" He muttered, "Actually I don't remember much of anything."

"Not even your name?"

"Not even my name."

"I see then I guess just you waking up in my bed with no memories is just the way it is. I don't even think I can imagine how confused you must be, but you're probably hungry too! Let's go have breakfast. Oh, but I'll get changed first. Wait here, I'll change in the bathroom." Rein took some clothes from her closet and went to the bathroom.

The mysterious boy looked around the room, it was rather large. Half of the room was filled with all kinds of technology including computers, video games, and strange looking machines that he did not really know what they were for. The other half was filled with books and a variety of plants. Several drawers were also attached to the walls around him. He found the room to be very…strange. One half did not match with the other at all.

"Okay we can go downstairs now." Rein exited the bathroom in her proper clothing. "Come on!"

She beckoned the mystery boy over. The two went down the stairs and to the dining room.

"Oh, big sis Rini!" Rein smiled, "Good morning!"

"Yes a good morning…except that it's afternoon." Rini giggled.

"Oh, I guess it is." Rein looked at the clock on the wall.

"Who's your friend?" Rini asked, "You should've told me you had such a cute boy as a friend!"

Eclipse blushed and mumbled something under his breath.

"He just appeared on my bed today so I couldn't have told you earlier I'm sorry. He says he doesn't remember his name or anything about himself. I thought we could sort that out after we had some breakfast…or I guess lunch in this case." Rein told her.

"…I see." Rini took a look at the mysterious boy, "That's fine then! Enjoy your stay and enjoy the sandwiches! And Rein, I won't be home tonight so you can order a pizza for dinner, I left money on the counter. I have to get going I'll see you tomorrow!" Rini grabbed her messenger bag and headed out the door.

"Bye, bye big sis Rini!" Rein called out.

"What does your sister do that keeps her out for so long?" The boy asked.

"Um…government work, that's about all I know. She says it's classified so she can't tell me more than that. Oh, and she's not really my sister, she's my cousin, I just call her big sis."

"Ah...I see…"

"Anyway! Since you don't have a name we have to give you one or else I won't be able to call you anything."

"…"

"What's wrong?"

"Why are you so calm? Why was your cousin so calm too? Don't either of you two find it weird that I just appeared out of nowhere and don't remember anything? Earlier you even said _'I guess just you waking up in my bed with no memories is just the way it is.'_ I don't think you should be that calm in these situations…"

"Well I guess not, but I don't see why we should make a big deal about it! It's more important to decide on a name for you. What do you want to be called?"

"…You're really strange…Eclipse…"

"Huh? Eclipse?"

"That's what I want to be called."

"Okay then Eclipse!"

"…What do I call you?"

"Me?"

"You never told me your name."

"Oh, that's right I never introduced myself, I'm sorry! Ahem. I'm Rein Soleil! But most everyone gives me nicknames like moron, stupid, useless, annoyance, nuisance, ugly, wimp, or loser among other things so you can call me whatever you want to I don't mind!" Rein smiled very happily although all Eclipse could do was stare at her dumbfounded. How can she remain so happy when she has been called so many cruel things? How could she even repeat all that while maintaining a smile?

"Huh? Is something the matter?" Rein tilted her head, still smiling.

"It's just um…Don't you have an actual nickname?"

"I just listed most of the nicknames. But I guess if you don't like those there's always insect, sissy, wuss, blockhead, fool, imbecile, halfwit, clod, freak, cretin… " Rein continued listing off cruel nicknames with a smile on her face. It was just so painful to watch and hear Eclipse had to say something.

"Please stop…" Eclipse frowned.

"Huh? Are those no good either?" Rein looked confused.

"Not really no…Don't you have a nicer nickname?" Eclipse asked.

"I thought all those were nice! It's not every day someone decides to take time out of their day to give a nickname to trash like me!" Rein grinned. Eclipse could not believe his ears. She even insulted herself!

"…I think I'll just call you Rein then…" Eclipse finally said.

"Okay, that's fine too! Rini's the only one who's ever called me that; I suppose it'd be nice to hear someone else say it too!"

"…Well, I'd like to look around town. Maybe it will help me remember something. Will you show me around?"

"H-huh? The town? Well….I'm kind of a shut-in you see. It's been about two maybe three years since I've actually gone outside."

"You haven't gone outside for that long? How come?"

"I was kicked out of my old house when I was fourteen. Most people in town said they didn't want to see my freakish face either so Rini took me in and brought me to this town far away from my old house. She gave me everything I needed so I didn't have a reason to go out. Besides maybe the people of this town don't want to see my freakish face either! It would be rude if I didn't respect their wishes."

"Please stop…"

"Stop what? Oh I'm sorry! You must not want to hear about the life of trash like me!"

"N-no! That's not what I…never mind…" Eclipse sighed. She did not seem to notice, but Eclipse could not stand hearing her talk badly about herself. He decided to just change the subject, "Please come outside with me Rein."

"E-eh? You want me to go with you? But…" Rein was about to reject his proposal.

" _ **Please**_ come with me Rein." Eclipse said again, albeit a bit more forcefully.

"If you say so Eclipse!" Rein readily agreed this time with a smile, "Oh wait! I forgot something, um, hold on I'll be right back!" Rein started heading for the stairs.

"Are you trying to get away from going outside? I bet you're just going to lock yourself in your room." Eclipse frowned.

"No, not at all. I said I'd go with you so I will! I just need my _**Riphones**_ and _ **Niaccessories**_." She went up the stairs and to her room.

"…Riphones…" Eclipse repeated to himself, "…Niaccessories…"

A few minutes passed and Rein came down the stairs wearing headphones that were decorated with what appeared to be black wings that would belong to a bat or maybe a devil. She also had a backpack with those same wings sticking out from them.

"Alright, I'm good to go!" Rein smiled.

' _That wasn't as difficult as I thought…I thought she'd really try to lock herself in her room…'_ Eclipse shook his head, _'No, I suppose that was wrong of me to think…I'm guessing those headphones are the Riphones and the backpack must be the Niwhatever…'_

Rein headed for the front door with Eclipse following closely behind. Rein opened the door and the two stepped outside.


	2. Meeting Bright

A/N: Second chapter of Blank Heart!

xowinterbellsxo: Yeah Rein's a lot calmer than most people would be in her situation. And Fine does play a role in this story and in this story each and every single character will play an important role in how things end so I guess you could say every character plays a "major role".

DaAwesomeAztecEmpire: Thanks! Glad you like it.

PeaceAndLove1: Rein probably does need a hug, but she seems to be rather cheerful for someone who has been insulted her whole life. And considering Eclipse says he has amnesia he's probably just as confused as you are about how he ended up in Rein's room. There's no angst… _yet_. As for your questions about the Riphones and Niaccessories you'll just have to keep reading~!

*.*.*.*

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **Meeting Bright**_

*.*.*.*

"Hmm…" Eclipse murmured once they were outside, "…Different…"

"Different?" Rein repeated.

"No, nothing…" Eclipse said.

"So where should we go first?" Rein asked.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything so I wouldn't know where to begin." Eclipse said.

"Um right! Sorry. Although I don't really know where we should start either…" Rein said.

"…Don't you have any friends around here? Maybe one of them could show us around." Eclipse suggested.

"My only friend is Rini really; most people wouldn't want to associate with trash like me!" Rein smiled.

"…I have a request…"

"What is it?"

"Make some friends."

"Eh?"

"Make some friends." He repeated.

"But aren't we supposed to see if we can get your memories back?" Rein said.

"Yes, but if you make friends we'll also see and talk to a lot of people. Maybe someone will recognize me." Eclipse stated.

"Oh! You're so smart Eclipse! Someone as dumb as me wouldn't have ever thought of something like that!"

"Please stop…"

"Stop what?"

"Just…let's just go…I'm sure we can find some friends for you if we go to places you like…"

"I don't think I have any of those. I've never gone outside before."

"Well, what do you like? I saw machines, video games, computers, books, and plants in your room. Do you like that stuff?"

"Well yeah I guess."

"You guess..?"

"Rini got me all that stuff when I moved in I kind of just have them because she got them for me. It's nice to read, play, go on websites, and do all the stuff I do with everything she gave me, but I wonder…do I really like that stuff?"

"…Don't you enjoy it?"

"I guess I do."

"…Then let's try going to a place that has one or a lot of those things. Do you know a video game store around here? Maybe a botanical garden?"

"I'll check!" Rein turned a switch on her Riphones. After a couple minutes she said, "This way!" and led Eclipse down a few streets and to a shop. It seemed to sell video games.

"Do those things work like a GPS?" Eclipse pointed at her Riphones and asked.

"That's one of their functions anyway." Rein said.

The two entered the shop. A young man who looked like he was spacing out was standing nearby.

"Hello!" Rein greeted.

"Huh? Ah!" The young man snapped out of his daze and looked at Rein, "Yes, hello, how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for friends!" Rein said.

"Friends? Is that a new game? Hmm…can't say I've heard of it…Or maybe it's a new game system brand…"

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Rein!" Rein introduced herself.

"Hello I'm Bright. It's nice to meet you." The young man said.

"Hm…but I guess this means there aren't any friends here…" Rein mumbled.

"I'm sorry that we don't have what you're looking for. I can try asking the boss to stock up on that brand or game later." Bright said.

"Bright!" A girl from further inside the shop squealed, "Can you help me find something?"

"Bright I can't reach this! Can you come get it for me?" Another asked.

"Yes, yes, be right there." Bright called to them before turning back to Rein.

"I think you're what Rini calls a Ladies' Man!" Rein giggled.

"Ladies' Man? I've never heard of that before…Ah, but if you may excuse me some costumers need my help…" Bright said.

"Oh, okay! Bye, bye!" Rein waved as Bright went over to the girls. She went back to Eclipse.

"I don't think there are any friends here." She told him.

"…Well, friends can really be anyone you just have to start by talking to them and asking…" Eclipse said, "He does seem rather busy though so let's go make friends somewhere else…"

"Okay!" Rein and Eclipse exited the shop.

"Then where next? Rein asked.

"You're the one with the GPS…" Eclipse sighed.

"Oh right! But umm…the botanical garden isn't really the close…We'd have to walk a lot."

"That's okay. Let's go." Eclipse said.

"Okay!" The two began heading towards the botanical garden.


	3. Meeting Mirlo

A/N: Next chapter of Blank Heart! I hope you enjoy and thank you for your reviews, favorites, and follows~!

DaAwesomeAztecEmpire: Yeah she does seem to act like a little girl x3

PeaceAndLove1: Having a GPS is always useful; the Riphones also has a lot of other functions so stick around to find those out. And I'm sure Rein is thankful for you crying for her because she doesn't seem to know how to be depressed here XD

*.*.*.*

 **Chapter Three**

 **Meeting Mirlo**

*.*.*.*

"My legs hurt…" Rein said once they reached the botanical garden.

"It wasn't that long of a walk…" Eclipse said.

"The longest path I've ever walked was from my room to the dining room." Rein smiled sheepishly.

"Ah…well then don't complain. It hurts now, but all this walking will be good for you in the long run. Come on let's walk around the garden, I'm sure someone will be here if we look around."

"Okay!"

As they walked around they saw beautiful flowers, roses, tulips, daffodils, carnations, lilies, jasmines, violets, sunflowers, just about any flower you could think of and this garden had it. Soon they found someone tending to some hydrangea flowers.

"Hello!" Rein called. The girl tending to the flowers, startled, dropped her watering can.

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" Rein apologized.

"N-no, it's okay." The girl picked up the watering can before turning to face Rein and Eclipse.

"My name is Rein and this is Eclipse! What's your name?"

"E-eh…um…Mirlo…"

"Nice to meet you Mirlo!"

"Yes…nice to meet you too…"

"Do you always tend to all the flowers here by yourself?"

"U-um…no I usually have help from someone…"

"Is he here now?"

"No…"

"Then I can help you!"

"R-really? I don't want to be a bother."

"It's okay!"

Rein grabbed a watering can and started watering the flowers. Mirlo went to refill her own before joining Rein.

Eclipse, on the other hand, merely stood back and watched them. Rein looked rather content watering the flowers and she seemed to know what she was doing. She also seemed to be making conversation with Mirlo although he couldn't really make out what they were saying.

' _She looks cheerful enough, but then…'_

"Um, pardon me?" Mirlo and Rein go up to Eclipse.

"Yes? What is it?" Eclipse asked.

"Rein says you've lost your memories. I-is that true?" Mirlo said.

"Yes." Eclipse nodded.

"Th-then I think I know someone who can help you." Mirlo told him.

"Eh?" Eclipse tilted his head.

"The one who usually helps me water the flowers here reminds me of you perhaps the two of you are related in some way? Siblings, perhaps cousins? They may be able to tell you about that if it's true."

"It's worth a shot right?" Rein smiled.

"…Uh…Yeah…I guess so…" Eclipse agreed.

"I'm sure he'll be here in a couple of hours." Mirlo smiled.

"Then we'll come back in a couple of hours…" Eclipse said.

"Alright, well I'll see you both then." Mirlo waved goodbye as Rein and Eclipse left the botanical garden.

"Where next?" Rein asked.

"I keep telling you I don't know any place around here and you're still the one with a GPS…"

"Oh! Right! But…I don't really know where else to go and you're the one who said we'd leave and come back in a couple of hours so I thought you might have an idea."

"Well…how about a place to eat?"

"Okay!" Rein once again used her Riphones to find a place to eat, "There's a place this way!"

Rein and Eclipse began heading to the restaurant Rein's Riphones had found.


End file.
